basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Crawford
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Crawford with the Washington Wizards |- No. - Xinjiang Flying Tigers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' Point Guard / Shooting Guard |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' Detroit, Michigan |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' 195 lbs (88 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' Hargrave Military Academy Chatham_Virginia Chatham, Virginia] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' Indiana (2007-2008) Xavier (2009-2010) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' 2010 / Round: 1 / Pick: 27th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the New Jersey Nets |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' 2010-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2010-2011 Atlanta Hawks |- |2011-2013 Washington Wizards |- |2013-2014 Boston Celtics |- |2014 Golden State Warriors |- |2014-present Xinjiang Flying Tigers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *Sporting News All-American Third Team (2010) *Atlantic 10 All-Conference First Team (2010) *Atlantic 10 All-Championship Team (2010) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Jordan Lee Crawford is an American Shooting Guard/Point Guard who plays for the Xinjiang Flying Tigers of the Chinese Basketball Association. He played at the collegiate level with both the Indiana Hoosiers' and Xavier Musketeers' basketball teams. High school career Crawford played high school basketball at Communication and Media Arts High School in Detroit, MI and led his team to the 2005 District Championship. The All-State Class "C" Performer suffered an ankle injury forced him to miss his senior year, 2005-06. Jordan Crawford also attended the private boarding school, Hargrave Military Academy, during his high school years. Collegiate career 'Freshman ' After deciding to play basketball for Indiana University, Jordan Crawford struggled to play a major role on his team with both Eric Gordon and D. J. White on his team. He started in only eight of the thirty games that he played during his freshman year and scored double figures in fifteen of them. 'Sophomore' Crawford was forced to sit out for the entire 2008-09 college basketball season due to eligibility issues after transferring to Xavier University. In the 2009-10 season, he made a forceful impact to the Musketeers' basketball team, averaging 20.5 PPG by the end of the season. Crawford also scored over twenty points in 20 of the 35 games he played that season. He helped Xavier earn a 6-seed in the 2010 NCAA Tournament and led them to the organization's third straight Sweet Sixteen appearance. His great achievements contributed to him being named to the Atlantic 10 All-Conference First Team, Atlantic 10 All-Championship Team, and Sporting News All-American Third Team in 2010. Professional career Category:Born in 1988 Category:American basketball players Category:Point Guards Category:Shooting Guards Category:Indiana Alumni Category:Xavier Alumni Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Drafted by New Jersey Nets Category:Players who wear/wore number 55 Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Players who wear/wore number 15 Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Players who wear/wore number 27 Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Michigan natives Category:Xinjiang Flying Tigers players Category:Chinese Basketball Association players Category:Sophmore draft picks